A Demon's Plaything
by CrazyMuffin7
Summary: In which Sebastian toys with Ciel, testing his limits and seeing just what he can make his little master do.


There is a certain level of frustration that comes with being the primary caretaker of Ciel Phantomhive. He is much too proud to take good advice from any source other than himself. In a way, Sebastian likes how stubborn his master is because it means he's easy to aggravate. So he teases him lightly, reminds him that he is still a child by enforcing a bedtime, and generally does whatever he can to elicit a sharp glare and a small "tch" from his bratty little master. Eventually, Ciel manages to build up a resistance to even the most aggravating of Sebastian's antics, so he has to step up his game.

Sebastian has noticed one thing he doubt anyone else has, because it only applies to him: Ciel does have a submissive side, to some degree. Ciel learned early on that when it comes to his health or wellbeing, Sebastian's demands are non-negotiable. On the other hand, Ciel won't take orders from anyone without questioning it heavily.

Sebastian waits until Ciel is in his chambers, getting ready to take a bath, instead of already stark naked. Clothing isn't necessary for this plan, but they will make it more fun. Sebastian pushes Ciel back onto the bed, one arm barred across his neck, threatening to cut off his air supply.

Ciel's visible eye widens in shock, but he doesn't make any attempt to get free. "What are you-?!"

"In our last hand-to-hand combat session, you had trouble getting out of my choke hold," Sebastian says. "You need to do better."

Sebastian sees the muscles in Ciel's face tense as he clenches his teeth, a subtle detail most would miss. It takes him a few seconds, but eventually, Ciel pushes Sebastian's arms away and wriggles free.

Sebastian pushes him down again when he tries to sit up. He bars an arm across his chest as his other hand curls around his throat. He doesn't clamp down, doesn't actually choke him because that isn't what this is about. He feels Ciel swallow, adam's apple bobbing beneath his fingers, a light blush mounting on his cheeks.

Sebastian's body is pressed flush against Ciel's, so he feels the erection against his thigh immediately. Ciel's facial expression hardly gives anything away, but there's no hiding a boner. He knows Sebastian can feel it, but can't bring himself to move or even break eye contact.

Sebastian removes his hands, allowing Ciel to sit up. Anyone could tell he's embarrassed by the way he averts his eyes, the blush that's gotten considerably deeper.

"You like it," Sebastian says. "You like it when I touch you."

It's that simple. It's that simple, and Sebastian doesn't want to talk about it; he doesn't want explanations. He just wants to see what he can make Ciel do. He runs his fingers over the bulge of Ciel's cock and is rewarded with a full body shudder.

"You like it when I hurt you."

Ciel doesn't confirm this. He doesn't need to. Sebastian had known since that day they had been jousting, when he had crushed Ciel against the floor, sword tip resting beneath his chin, and Ciel had gotten hard in anticipation. He'd been paying attention.

Ciel fidgets a bit when Sebastian begins unbuttoning his shorts. He doesn't know why he lets him.

"Stay still, please," Sebastian says.

He wants to see, he wants to really see if he can make Ciel squirm. He leaves his cock alone, deciding instead to push his hands beneath Ciel's shirt, tracing patterns on his skin. The cotton of his gloves is soft against Ciel's stomach, and Sebastian can tell he's trying to control his breathing with deep, even breaths, refusing to look anywhere but the ceiling. His visible eye is half closed, and Sebastian can only imagine how much sweeter his expression would look with his marked eye uncovered. He'll have to change that soon.

Ciel's breath hitches slightly when Sebastian's thumb brushes against his nipple. He doesn't move, not until Sebastian begins rolling it between his finger and thumb.

"Nng!" he whimpers, hips twitching involuntarily.

"I thought I told you to say still," Sebastian says, but is unable to suppress a smile. Ciel tenses and stills, his cock twitching visibly under the open cotton of his shorts. "Good," Sebastian says simply.

Sebastian pushes his shirt up to reveal pale skin. He indulges himself in a devilish grin before dipping his head and bluntly dragging his teeth across Ciel's chest. Ciel manages to resist the temptation to move for awhile. He only gasps softly when Sebastian bites down on his collar bone, sucking a dark bruise to the surface of his skin. It isn't until Sebastian traces his tongue down his chest and flicks it over his nipple that his hips snap up, a reflexive thrust.

"What did I say?" Sebastian asks, his voice hardly more than hot air against Ciel's skin, making hairs stand up and goosebumps rise slowly.

Ciel doesn't answer. He just breathes slowly, purposefully.

"Young master?" he asks. "What did I say?"

"I... You told me to stay still," Ciel says in a small voice

Sebastian had been hoping to illicit that reaction. It gives him an excuse to do what he wants. It's not Ciel's fault, not really. They both know that.

"Get on your knees, young master," he says.

Ciel doesn't hesitate to do as he's told, which surprises Sebastian to some extent. He'd expected some kind of reaction, maybe even protests, but Ciel just shifts, moving onto his hands and knees, his shirt still bunched up and his shorts hanging loosely. Sebastian curls a finger under the collar of his shirt and tugs him forward. There's a spark of realization on Ciel's face when Sebastian positions him on his lap, pushing him down on his thighs.

"When I tell you to stay still, you stay still," Sebastian says, speaking in a low voice and carefully enunciating each syllable. He can't help but smile at the flush of red on Ciel's cheeks.

He can feel Ciel's hard cock against his thighs as he shifts to get comfortable, propping himself up on his elbows. Sebastian unties his eyepatch with one gentle tug, letting it fall to the comforter. Ciel quirks an eyebrow at him as if to ask what he's about to do. As if he can't believe what he's about to do. As if he won't enjoy it.

Sebastian runs his left hand up Ciel's spine, then curls his fingers in dark locks forcibly. His other hand pushes Ciel's shorts down over his hips, followed by his underwear. Ciel doesn't twitch at all when Sebastian lightly runs his fingers over his bare ass, but the way his breath catches in his throat gives away his nerves.

Sebastian rubs small, concentric circles on Ciel's pale skin before pulling his hand back and bringing it down with a slap. He starts light, testing Ciel's thresholds. He brings his hand down again, harder, and is rewarded with a small whimper from Ciel, his skin just beginning to turn red.

Sebastian wants to see his hand print; he wants to feel the heat rising from Ciel's flesh. He moves to the other cheek, pulling his hand back and leaving it in the air for a few seconds before bringing it down hard. Ciel yelps, shifting forwards and moaning when he ruts against Sebastian's thighs.

Sebastian holds him still by his hair, bringing his hand down hard. Ciel bites his bottom lip to keep from whimpering.

Ciel is trying his best, and Sebastian feels that he deserves some credit for that, but he wants to see him squirm some more. In three swift movements, he presses Ciel back against the bed, smirking at the pain on Ciel's face as his ass moves against the comforter.

There is a wet, sticky spot of precum on Sebastian's trousers. No matter how hard Ciel tries to look cool and composed, there's nothing he can do about the way his cock is steadily leaking against his stomach.

Sebastian brushes his thumbs over Ciel's love handles, wanting to press them in, wanting to feel Ciel squirming beneath him. He pulls Ciel's shorts off completely, followed by his underwear, letting them fall somewhere unremarkable.

Ciel loses his cool completely when Sebastian curls his fingers around his cock and begins to stroke him slowly. A bead of precum forms as he balls his fists in the comforter. He averts his eyes when Sebastian looks up at him.

"A-ah..." Ciel breathes when Sebastian swipes his thumb through the precum.

Sebastian starts to stroke him faster, eyes darting between Ciel's bottom lip as it's drawn up between his teeth and the way his hips thrust up into his fist.

When Ciel starts to thrust off the bed, breaths quick and shallow, Sebastian lets go of him completely.

"Damn it! Fucking hell, Sebastian?!"

Ciel's fingers come untangled from the sheets, squeezing his cock and trying to pick up where Sebastian left off. Sebastian shakes his head, taking Ciel's wrists and pinning them above his head. He holds him down as Ciel thrashes, muttering something about being an insufferable prick.

"Shut up, Ciel," he says before kissing him hard, biting his lips and waiting for him to still. Ciel isn't even fazed by the unthinkably rude use of his first name; his focus is completely elsewhere.

"Are you going to make me hold off until you fuck me, you sick bastard?"

Sebastian is nothing if not caught off guard. He hadn't planned on taking things that far. "Is... is that what you want?" he finds himself asking.

Ciel swallows, licking his lips before he nods. Sebastian smirks. What a lecherous little master. Sebastian opens the bottom drawer of Ciel's bedside table and pulls out a small vial. He unscrews the top, pours a generous amount onto two fingers, warming it. Ciel positively mewls when Sebastian circles his fingers over his hole, holding him down with an arm barred across his waist.

"Oh God..." Ciel moans under his breath, and Sebastian chuckles at the irony.

Sebastian slowly pushes one finger in, watching his face for any signs of discomfort. It doesn't take long for Ciel's hips to start twitching under his arm. Sebastian adds a second digit, slowly spreading them, opening Ciel up.

Ciel creeps his right hand along the sheets, moving up his thighs, and Sebastian lets him think he hasn't noticed. Just as he's about to touch himself, Sebastian clears his throat. Ciel whines and thrusts his hips (with the limited mobility he has) back against Sebastian's fingers, crooked in just the way that he knows will drive Ciel crazy. It works perfectly, and Ciel makes a desperate-sounding groan, cock twitching.

"Jesus, _please," _Ciel says. "Do you want me to beg?"

There's a hint of petulance in Ciel's voice so Sebastian twists his fingers suddenly, making the teen gasp then cry out before answering. "Yes. That's exactly what I want."

Ciel narrows his eyes (and God does his marked eye look so good like that) and bites his bottom lip, and Sebastian can tell he's purposely trying not to make any sound. Sebastian moves his fingers in small circles, slowly, not enough to do much more than make Ciel's cock twitch in desperation and pure need.

"I'm not doing anything more until you do," Sebastian says with a shit-eating grin that aggravates Ciel to no end.

He knows it's against every fiber of Ciel's being to beg, and that's what makes him want it so much. He wants to see his dignity and pride crumble, if only for a moment.

Ciel mumbles something incoherent.

"What was that?" Sebastian asks, slowing his fingers to a halt.

"P-please," Ciel says, voice trembling slightly. It's more than Sebastian had hoped for, but it's still not enough.

"Tell me what you'd like, young master," Sebastian purrs.

"A-anything... Touch me, please..." Ciel pauses a moment before looking up at Sebastian with such a wanton expression. "Fuck me."

It's Sebastian's turn to frown because he can't. Not just yet. He doesn't want to hurt Ciel, not in a way that would matter. He feels Ciel stretch around him, hears him groan.

"F-fuck! Oh my God..."

Sebastian spreads his fingers, making Ciel squirm until he's sure he's ready. Finally, he kneels, positioning himself between Ciel's legs and unzipping his trousers. He'd been ignoring his own arousal, too focused on Ciel to really care, but the moment he pulls out his cock, he just wants to fuck him into the next century. He makes himself slow down, positioning it against Ciel's opening.

"Please... oh God, please..." Ciel sighs. Sebastian can feel him pushing back, squirming against him. He runs a hand up his thigh, holding down Ciel's hip as he pushes into him. Ciel's keening loudly, and he's not even trying to hold anything back anymore. Sebastian has to force himself to thrust in slowly, giving Ciel time to adjust. He can feel how tense he is, tight and squeezing around him. As soon as he feels him relax, breaths coming more evenly, he thrusts in harder.

Ciel gasps, eyes popping. "Too deep! It's too much, Sebastian, I-" Sebastian grips his hips firmly, holding him still as he pulls out slowly, then thrusts in again mercilessly, moving one hand to his cock. Ciel moans and thrusts into his fist eagerly.

"You're not going to... stop, are you?" Ciel asks, panting.

Sebastian grins. He doesn't think he could be that cruel. "Not as long as you behave."

Sebastian fucks him, snapping his hips forward faster and indulging in every little whimper Ciel makes. He's getting close, Sebastian can tell. It's his first time, after all; it's surprising he held out this long.

Ciel lets out a high-pitched whine as Sebastian feels him tighten around him. Sebastian pulls Ciel's leg up onto his shoulder and pushes into him harder, giving him the thrusts they both want.

"Oh! Oh my G- Aaaah..." Ciel is so loud; it's a wonder one of the servants hasn't come investigating. He makes such delicious sounds. Ciel's eyes stay locked onto Sebastian's as he grips the comforter, panting until his mouth goes dry. It's welling up inside of him, this warm force in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly, the feeling crescendos, making his mind go numb and his limbs shake. Ciel climaxes, shooting semen onto his stomach and bucking roughly against Sebastian.

Sebastian takes in every detail before following, breathing a small "ah," and squeezing Ciel's hips a little too hard, leaving crescent-shaped imprints of his nails . Ciel doesn't seem to care. Sebastian pulls out and makes a last minute decision to lay beside him, staring up at the ceiling. Neither of them make any attempt to discuss what just happened. For the moment, they just bask in the feeling of content euphoria.

A/N: LOL WHAT IS CONTEXT I HAVE NO IDEA. But yeah, this was just... I don't even know. I started writing this at like, one in the morning because I was suddenly struck with "I WANT SEBASTIAN... TO SPANK CIEL... YES... SLIGHT BDSM THEMES... GOOD" and now it's 6:15 and I really need to get some sleep. So! I hope you enjoyed this thingy; clean your fingers off and type a review if you feel up to it. I'm gonna go make myself some tea and go to bed!


End file.
